Sam's Goodbye
by coracat
Summary: Sam may have made a huge mistake by joining to SRU. Excuse Punctuation Errors
1. The Call

**The Call **

"**Team One Hot Call Gear Up" Lisa said over the PA. **

**A young teenage boy was holding his step father hostage at his house. The team geared up and made a tactical strategy along the way. When they got to the home it wasn't what the thought it would be, the house was huge. **

**Sam you sierra one and Jules your sierra two, Sam and Jules ran off to find good positioning around the home. Leah, Wordy, Ed you tactical and Spike you and I will be in the truck, Greg said in a rush.**

**The boy is 13 years of age, he is the son of our hostage Adam Winston his name is Jimmy, Jimmy Winston. Spike mumbled threw his clenched teeth. He was angry that a thirteen year old boy would do something like this. Get me a phone number Spike we have to talk this kid down, Greg said before exiting the truck. **

**A couple of minutes later Spike gave Greg the phone number to the house. **

**Jimmy Winston my name is Greg I'm with the Strategic Response Unit, The phone is going to ring, I would like you to pick it up so we can talk. Greg began negotiating with the Kid. **

"**Hello" Jimmy said **

"**Thank you for answering Jimmy, My name is Greg Parker, I would like to know what's going on so I can help you"**

"**Well my step father here thinks it's ok to bully his children and I'm showing him what it's really like to be bullied" Jimmy Replied**

"**Click" The phone when dead. **

"**Kea" Spike what have you got on the father, Greg asking trying to get more background information. Well the father has been arrested four times for assault and once for domestic, Spike replied, "Thanks" Greg replied before continuing with his negotiation. **

**The phone rang in the house. **

"**Jimmy it's Greg again, I know your mad at your step father but if you put the gun down we can talk about it" **

"**NO" Jimmy screamed **

**Ed, Wordy I need eyes in Greg commanded. Ed and Wordy followed by Leah quietly entered the house and stood outside the master bedroom door where the boy and father were. **


	2. Answers

Answers

Boss, Sierra One is in position. Ok Sam Greg replied.

Greg gave talking the kid out one more shot.

"Jimmy why don't you tell me what your father did" Greg began

"He does everything" Jimmy replied angrily

"You need to be more descriptive Jimmy" Greg continued

"He beats me, with belts, cords, rope, whatever he can get his hands on he'll hit me with it".

Boss I got medical files for Jimmy Lisa interrupted. Turns out the kids not lying he's been in the hospital four sometimes five times a months. Everything from broken arms to a skull fracture. Horror ran across the teams face. Thanks Lisa Greg replied in shock.

Ok team lets get this situation under control Greg continued.

Jimmy was becoming more and more angrier by the second and he was beginning to escalate. Greg worried for his time and the boy.

Ok Jimmy, I know what your father has been doing to you and I want to help but you have to put the gun down Greg pleaded.

I cant do that Greg, You see my father doesn't seem to realize what he has done to this family, what he has done to me and the pain he's caused.

Ok Jimmy I understand that but I need you to put the gun down

NO! Jimmy screamed swinging the gun around.

You see Greg you don't understand. Just last week he tried to strangle me because I looked at him "Wrong". Yesterday he punched me in the face because I told my mom I had homework so I couldn't do the laundry and he was about to stab me before I pulled this handy little gun on him. So you see Greg you don't understand.

Your right Jimmy I don't understand, but you need to put the gun down. Your mother wouldn't want to see you doing this. We can talk about this Jimmy I just need you to put the gun down. Just put the gun down Jimmy, Greg begged.

You leave my mother out of this Jimmy snapped putting two rounds into the ceiling.


	3. Escalation

Escalation

Jimmy was escalating. The team couldn't wait much longer but Greg wasn't going to risk there lives by sending them into that room with and unstable thirteen year old holding a gun in it. So Greg kept negotiating

Jimmy where is your mother, Greg asked curious

She's at work Jimmy replied

Sarge he's tying up the father Sam said looking through the scoop of his gun.

Thanks, Sam Greg replied

Jimmy sat silently on the floor with the gun in his hands. He had nothing else to say to Greg and he was waiting trying to figure out how he was going to kill his father to make him suffer the most.

Jimmy do you understand that were not going to let you kill you father. Greg Asked. Yeah Jimmy replied.

I wasn't going to kill him anyway. What do you mean Jimmy Greg replied.

I mean Jimmy said realising the safety and putting the gun to his head, I was going to kill myself he said with hurt in his voice.

I've got the solution Sam said over the headset.

Jimmy just stop, him father said from his position across the room. Shut Up Jimmy scream hold the gun towards him with his finger on the trigger. Jimmy's father went quiet.

Jimmy I need you to calm down Greg tried to get his attention. I Just want to die Jimmy screamed putting a few more bullets into the ceiling. Greg had no more options.

"Scorpio" He said, sadness in his voice.


	4. Sam

**Sam **

**Jimmy pointed the gun towards his father again and Sam had no choice he flicked his safety off and put it finger to the trigger. "Sorry Mom" Jimmy said as he put the gun back to his head. Sam pulled back on the trigger one loud shout rang out. Jimmy dropped to the floor and the team moved in. **

**Sam got to his feet, you could see the shock on his face. Jules watched through her binoculars as Sam passed back and forth on the roof top across the street from her. He looked like he was going to be sick. He took down his riffle and feel to his knees sobbing in pain. He just shot a kid. "Sarge he needs help" Jules said over the headset. **

**Sam got to his feet whipped his eyes and started making his way back down to the street. The team was waiting down at the doors as Sam walked out of the building Greg patted his back and told him he did good. Sam thought other wise. All he could think was I just killed a kid. **

**He packed up his things and drove back to HQ. His hands shaking the whole way. He talked with the ISU and was cleared. He was still in shock when he returned to the locker room to get changed. The team wasn't back yet. Sam feel to the floor and started sobbing again. He tried hard to regain control over his emotions but he couldn't. **

**He took a quick shower, cleaned out his locker putting all his clothes into his duffle back. He folded his SRU jacket and the cool pants and placed them on the blue bench in front of his locker. He took of his boots and put them next to his uniform. He removed the contents of his vest and laid them on the bench to. He grabbed his vest holding it in his hands, he examined his name on the back "Braddock". He placed the vest on top of his uniform so his name was showing. He took the three pictures out of his locker the one of the whole team he placed on top of his vest, the one of him and Ben in Afghanistan he placed in his duffle bag and the one of him and Jules he placed in an envelope along with a letter. On the front it said Jules, He placed that next to his boots, as he quickly scribbled out something on a piece of paper that he placed on top of the picture. **

**Sam whipped his face off one more time, grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of HQ with no intentions of returning he took a quick glance back. Sam knew this was not where he belonged. He hopped on his bike and made the slow quiet ride back to his apartment. With that one thought stuck in his head, "I Killed A Kid Today."**

**The Team road back quietly not knowing what to expect when they got back. When they arrived everyone ran into the locker room to find it empty. Except for Sam's things on the bench the locker room was empty. Jules opened the door to his locker finding nothing. She walked over to his stack of things and picked up the picture of the team. She sunk to her knees and started crying. Ed helped her up and held her tight. She handed Greg the picture and walked back to the bench and sat down next to Sam's things. **

**Wordy came back in with a medium sized box, Jules hadn't even noticed he'd left. She put his boots in first, then his uniform next to them. She picked up his vest and held it in her hands, she read the name on the back, sighed and placed it into the box. She put all his tools in last making sure they were all there. All that was left was the note to the team and the letter to Jules, but no one could pick the note up to read it. They couldn't believe Sam actually left. **


	5. The Letters

The Letter

Finally Ed got the courage and picked up the note up Sam left to the team. He cleared his throat and started reading the note out loud.

_Hey Guys, _

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person, but I just couldn't face you after what happened today. I want you to tell that boys family I'm sorry things had to end that way. You guys are like family and I will never forget you. It's going to be hard I know, but find someone great to fill my spot. I will find away to deal with this so don't worry I'm going to be okay. I'm going to miss you all. _

_Love Sam _

The team sat in shock for a little while before Jules opened her envelope. She pulled out the picture, the whole team standing around her looking over he shoulder to look at it to. It was a picture of her and Sam, it was taken after the two of them rescued an abducted child. They both looked so happy in that picture. Jules put it down next to her and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and clear her throat.

_To my beloved Jules, _

_I remember the fist day I met you, I thought it was sexy that you were a sniper. I thought you were brave and courageous, risking your life to save others. From the moment I met you I loved you. Everything about you made me smile; your hair, your teeth, your smile, your laugh. We all look up to you and respect you. You were always like a little sister to me. I always wanted to keep you safe from harm. I hated it when you would run head on into dangerous situations. I never wanted to lose you Jules. I love you so much and I will always love you. I wish I could have been there to hold you in my arms and say goodbye like a man but I didn't think I need to upset you. I know you probably reading this to the guys so here's something I didn't put in my note. Stay together, stay strong, you're a team, you will always be a team weather I'm there or not. Keep your heads up and keep the peace, for me. I love you all and I will never forget My brothers and sister, My family, My friends, I love you Team Once. _

_Sam _

The whole team was sitting next to Jules now, everyone staring at the floor. Sam's words slowly sinking in. They never realized Sam had a soft side. Ed picked up the box of Sam's stuff and placed it in the bottom of his locker. The team gathered around as Jules shut the doors. On the way out they shut the lights out to the locker room and went home. Not one person could feel the pain Sam was but Sam couldn't feel the pain they were now that he was gone.


End file.
